In a typical organic light emitting diode display panel, luminance unevenness may occur among pixels due to a drift in a threshold voltage of a driving transistor in each pixel. This is attributed to the fact that the current flowing through a light emitting diode in each pixel is generally related to the threshold voltage of the driving transistor. This may result in deterioration of display effect.